Love Story
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: There's a Queen. There's a Knight. There's Love Story. Alto/Sheryl.


"There's A Queen. There's A Knight. There's A Love Story."

_Love Story_

_A Macross Frontier Fanfiction_

_Written By Gokudera J. Vie_

_Macross Frontier ©Shoji Kowamori_

_Warning : Alternate Universe Fanfiction. Out of Character. Don't like? Don't read!_

**Hope you like it!**

Pada suatu masa, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan bernama Macross. Kerajaan tersebut terbilang makmur karena tanahnya yang subur, damai karena tentara-nya yang selalu siap siaga melindungi negeri itu dari serangan kerajaan lain. Kerajaan itu tidaklah diperintah oleh seorang Raja, melainkan oleh seorang Tuan Putri, seorang Tuan Putri yang akan dilantik menjadi Ratu pada umurnya yang ketujuh belas.

Bulan ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, sudah pasti angin yang berhembus pun mulai terasa dingin. Namun sepertinya dinginnya angin tersebut sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi seorang gadis cantik yang tengah terlelap di pinggir sungai dengan beralaskan dedaunan kering yang telah berguguran dari pohonnya. Gadis cantik itu berambut pirang [nyaris menyerupai merah jambu] bergelombang yang dibiarkan tergerai diatas tanah, sama seperti gaun mewahnya yang indah.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan perlahan, mengimbulkan suara berisik daun-daun patah yang terinjak, tapi suara-suara tersebut tidaklah cukup untuk menganggu lelap sang gadis. Kemudian dari balik pepohonan muncul seorang pria berwajah cantik berambut biru panjang yang dikuncir menyerupai ekor kuda, pria itu mengenakan sebuah pakaian tentara istana, hanya saja pakaian pria itu dilengkapi dengan jubah berwarna yang menandakan bahwa pria tersebut bukan hanya sekedar tentara istana biasa, melainkan orang kepercayaan Tuan Putri.

Pria itu berhenti tepat di sebelah gadis yang tertidur, berkacak pinggang sambil menghela nafas lelah saat memandang sang gadis. Kemudian pria itu berjongkok, menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pelan ke pipi sang gadis.

"Tuan Putri," panggil sang pria selagi menepuk-nepuk pipi sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Tuan Putri . "Bangunlah Tuan Putri, anda bisa masuk angin bila tertidur di sini," ujarnya lagi.

Kelopak mata sang Putri bergelenyar, menandakan bahwa dia akan membuka matanya. Dan ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, tampaklah mata beriris biru miliknya yang langsung bertatapan dengan mata coklat sang pria.

"Umm... Alto," gumam sang Tuan Putri pelan kemudian menguap kecil. Sang Tuan Putri mulai menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil membentuk gestur malas, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari memegangi leher.

Sekali lagi Alto menghela nafas, hanya saja kali ini helaan nafasnya sengaja diberat-beratkan. "Kalau saja anda bukan Tuan Putri, aku pasti sudah menyeret anda ke istana dari tadi," gerutunya.

Tuan Putri itu tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Alto.

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti!" kata sang Tuan Putri sambil beranjak berdiri. "Ayo kembali ke istana," dan dia mulai berjalan, diikuti oleh Alto di belakangnya. Sampai tiba-tiba dia berhenti melangkah.

Alto mengerutkan dahinya. Heran. "Ada apa, Tuan Putri?" tanyanya.

Putri itu berbalik, dengan senyum jahil terpasang di paras cantiknya. "Jangan panggil aku Tuan Putri, Alto. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi panggil saja Sheryl seperti biasa, oke?"

Alto terdiam sejenak. "Itu... Tidak mungkin."

"Eh?"

"Besok anda akan dilantik sebagai Ratu negeri ini, saya sudah tidak mungkin lagi bisa memanggil anda dengan nama kecil seenaknya. Itu... tidak sopan," jelas Alto.

Sang Tuan Putri terlarut dalam keheningan, sampai tiba-tiba Putri itu mengangkat roknya sedikit dan berjalan mendekati Alto... dan ditariknya pipi pria itu lebar-lebar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uuu... Uuu... shakit!"

Dan Putri itu melepaskan cubitan di pipi Alto tersebut. "Ratu atau bukan, kita sudah berteman sejak kita belum bisa berbicara dengan benar, jadi tidak ada tempat untuk merasa tidak enak! Lagi pula aku tidak suka merasa tua karena dipanggil Ratu, apa lagi oleh orang sepertimu!"

Alto mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang sakit sembari memperhatikan Tuan Putri menggerutu sendirian, dan entah kenapa dia merasakan sebuah desakan untuk tertawa. Jadi dia tertawa, awalnya dengan pelan, namun tawa pelan itu perlahan semakin tak tertahankan. Tuan Putri itu pun memerah wajahnya ketika melihat dirinya ditertawakan oleh pengawalnya sendiri.

"Cukup!" kata sang Tuan Putri marah sambil menendang Alto yang masih kesulitan menahan tawanya. "Aku kembali ke istana! Tertawa saja sampai pingsan sana!" Tuan Putri itu pun meninggalkan Alto sendirian.

Setelah sang Tuan Putri menghilang dibalik pepohonan hutan yang memisahkan tepi sungai itu dengan bangunan istana, tawa Alto perlahan mereda, menyisakan sebuah senyuman. "Hati-hati di jalan, Sheryl," katanya pelan. Alto pun beranjak berdiri, mengikuti jalan setapak menuju bangunan istana, masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

# # #

Keesokan harinya seluruh kerajaan dipenuhi oleh kegembiraan, bukan hanya karena Tuan Putri mereka akan beranjak tujuh belas tahun, namun juga karena Tuan Putri mereka hari ini akan dilantik sebagai Ratu sah negeri ini. Selama ini, sejak kematian Raja terdahulu, memang Tuan Putri sendirilah yang memegang kekuasan, hanya saja kekuasaannya terbatas di bawah pengawasan para menteri. Kali ini... dia memegang kekuasaan penuh. Kata-katanya mutlak. Tak terbantahkan.

Dan yang bersangkutan, sang Tuan Putri, Sheryl Nome, sedang duduk diam menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin rias.

"Gugup?"

Dari cermin Sheryl dapat melihat Alto berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah senyuman sombong terbentuk dibibir Sheryl yang sedari tadi datar. Tangannya menggapai sebuah sisir di atas meja rias, dengan perlahan mulai menyisir rambutnya yang indah dan membuat iri semua wanita di kerajaan itu.

"Aku? Gugup? Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Alto!" kata Sheryl tajam. "Apakah sudah waktunya?"

Alto menggeleng. "Masih ada waktu sekitar 20 menit sebelum acara benar-benar dimulai. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengecek persiapanmu, dan juga..." Alto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan juga?"

"... untuk mengabarkan bahwa sehari setelah pelantikanmu aku akan melamar seorang gadis," lanjut Alto.

Tangan Sheryl mendadak berhenti bergerak, mata birunya menatap tajam Alto dalam cermin. "Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan seorang gadis dengan serius? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kabar seperti ini?" tuduh Sheryl.

Alto membuang muka, memejamkan mata, dan mulai berbicara, "Kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu karena sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Yang harus kau lakukan bukanlah mengurusi kisah cintaku, melainkan mengurusi kerajaan ini. Itu tugasmu bukan?" jenis ucapan yang sepertinya dia katakan tanpa benar-benar berpikir untuk mengatakannya.

Belum sampai sedetik Alto berhenti berbicara, terdengar suara gebrakan. Ketika Alto membuka matanya karena kaget, dilihatnya Sheryl baru saja menggebrakkan sisirnya di meja rias.

"Tuan Putri?"

Sheryl tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut, langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika tangannya menyentuh ganggangnya, Sheryl berhenti sejenak.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku mengerti. Jangan lupa berikan undangannya padaku, _Saotome-san_," kata Sheryl, jelas sekali sedang marah karena memanggil nama keluarga Alto dengan penekanan. Setelah berkata seperti itu Sheryl langsung membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut dan keluar, dan menutupnya kembali dengan bantingan, suara bantingan yang menutupi suara Alto yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Hari ini seluruh kerajaan dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan, tapi Tuan Putri mereka, calon Ratu mereka, sedang tidak berbahagia. Seseorang yang dianggapnya teman tampaknya tidak menganggapnya demikian. Hari dimana Sheryl Nome memegang gelarnya sebagai Ratu adalah hari dimana Sheryl Nome kembali sendirian

Acara pelantikan setelahnya berjalan lancar tanpa masalah apapun, Sheryl memainkan perannya sebagai seorang pemimpin dengan sangat baik karena gadis itu menyadari betul kewajibannya, dan lagi hidupnya memang hanyalah untuk kerajaannya. Tanpa itu semua, Sheryl Nome bukanlah apa-apa, tak ada lagi alasannya untuk hidup.

Acara pertunangan Alto yang dilaksanakan sehari setelah acara pelantikan itu pun juga berjalan lancar, bahkan Sheryl secara khusus mengirimkan hadiah untuk Alto dan tunangannya. Dan hari-hari pun berjalan dengan begitu damainya seperti biasa. Sheryl juga bersikap biasa saja terhadap Alto, begitu pun sebaliknya. Seolah tidak pernah ada apa pun diantara Alto dan Sheryl, seolah keduanya berhubungan hanya karena formalitas. Ataukah memang seperti itu sesungguhnya sekarang?

Lalu suatu hari, kebetulan saja Sheryl yang tengah mencari-cari salah seorang menterinya melewati taman tengah ketika melihat Alto tengah makan siang bersama gadis berambut hijau yang tidak Sheryl kenal. Karena Alto dan gadis itu terlihat sangat mesra, Sheryl menyimpulkan bahwa gadis manis itu adalah Ranka Lee, tunangan Alto.

Sheryl tersenyum ketika melihat cara Alto melihat dan tersenyum kepada Ranka, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Alto benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Tanpa menyapa keduanya, Sheryl berjalan pergi, bagaimana pun masalah Alto dan tunangannya [seperti kata Alto] bukanlah urusannya, meski telah lama dia telah jatuh cinta pada teman sejak kecilnya itu. Hanya saja... Sheryl mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendoakan kebahagiaan teman sejak kecil sekaligus orang yang dicintainya itu.

Sekarang, Sheryl harus kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, dimana melindungi kebahagiaan, bukan hanya Alto, tapi juga seluruh warga kerajaannya. Berdoa dan berharap tidak akan ada gunanya tanpa usaha.

# # #

Sheryl nyaris berteriak frustasi setelah mendengarkan omongan para tetua saat berada di ruang rapat tadi. Setelah Sheryl sudah mendapatkan hak penuh terhadap kerajaannya, para tetua itu semakin memaksakan pendapat mereka padanya. Termasuk berusaha menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan pangeran atau raja negara tetangga yang berpotensi semakin memajukan negaranya ini.

Kali ini yang hendak disodorkan padanya adalah Brera Sterne, putra mahkota kerajaan Vajra yang terkenal akan kemajuan teknologi dan sumber daya manusia-nya. Sheryl akui bahwa calon kali ini tidak buruk juga, Pangeran Brera sendiri terkenal cerdas dan tampan, tidak rugi jika Sheryl menikah dengannya. Tapi... Sheryl masih tidak bisa [belum] dapat menerima pernikahan politik ketika dirinya tahu pada siapa hatinya telah berlabuh.

Sheryl dalam diam memeluk dirinya sendiri, begitu erat seolah tidak ada tempat bergantung lain selain dirinya sendiri, begitu erat sampai dia terjatuh dan membuat rok gaunnya melebar mengelilingi dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri, dengan sebuah keputus-asaan yang berubah menjadi tekad terlihat dari tatapan matanya. Segera, Sheryl berlari, dilihat dari arahnya, tampak dia menuju kamarnya yang baru-baru ini dipindahkan ke menara barat atas permintaannya sendiri.

Sesampainya di tujuan, Sheryl langsung membongkar lemarinya, melempar segala macam gaun yang dipikirnya tidak sesuai. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan baju paling sederhana dalam lemarinya tersebut, sebuah gaun berwarna putih kemerahan dengan sedikit renda dan berpotongan leher lebar, memperlihatkan pundaknya.

Setelah Sheryl mengganti gaun mewahnya dengan gaun sederhana miliknya, Sheryl menggerai rambutnya yang memang selalu disanggul saat berada di hadapan publik, poninya diturunkan sedemikian rupa sehingga dapat sedikit menyamarkan wajahnya. Setidaknya, orang-orang tidak akan langsung menyadari bahwa dia adalah Sheryl Nome, ratu kerajaan Macross, detik itu juga. Kemudian, Sheryl mengenakan bando kain berwana setara dengan gaunnya untuk memberikan kesan gadis biasa.

Setelah sekali lagi mengecek penampilannya, Sheryl menyampirkan jubahnya pada tubuhnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Dan dia berhasil menyelinap keluar dari istana tanpa kesulitan, karena dia bisa berjalan sepanjang tepi sungai [tempat dia biasa beristirahat saat waktu senggangnya dan tempatnya bermain rahasianya bersama Alto saat masih kecil] sampai ke perbatasan desa.

Begitu sudah terlihat keramaian, Sheryl segera mengenakan tudung jubahnya, dan berjalan seperti biasa layaknya penduduk biasa tanpa terlihat mencurigakan.

Sepanjang melewati jalanan, dia memperhatikan kegiatan para penduduk, mulai dari yang bertegur sapa saat berpapasan sampai yang sedang melakukan transaksi jual beli. Lalu dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek sebahu yang memakai gaun kotak-kotak selutut berwarna kuning dengan garisnya berwarna coklat dan dipadu rompi tanpa lengan berwarna coklat dan sepatu boot yang juga berwarna coklat. Sheryl langsung mengenalinya sebagai tunangan Alto, Ranka.

Sheryl hanya terus memperhatikan Ranka, melihat seperti apa gadis itu, gadis yang sudah menjadi pilihan Alto untuk menghabiskan waktu sisa hidup. Dalam suka dan duka, dalam senang dan sakit. Sheryl jadi miris sendiri mengingat bahwa impiannya dulu, dan bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang, adalah untuk mengucapkan kalimat sumpah tersebut di hadapan Alto.

Setelah mempersiapkan hati, Sheryl mendekati Ranka yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang wanita berambut ungu disanggul separuh, mengenakan gaun putih panjang polos dengan renda di bagian pergelangan tangan dan memakai rompi yang mirip dengan yang dikenakan oleh Ranka.

"Permisi," kata Sheryl menarik perhatian kedua orang tersebut.

Keduanya menatap Sheryl dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sheryl tersenyum. "Apakah diantara kalian ada yang bernama Ranka Lee?" tanyanya.

Kedua wanita di hadapan Sheryl saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya mungkin dalam benak mereka. Kemudian dengan ragu-ragu Ranka mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa dialah Ranka Lee.

"Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar saja. Saya hanya ingin mengajak tunangan teman saya bercakap-cakap saja," jelas Sheryl.

Senyum segera merekah di bibir Ranka. "Ah, anda temannya Alto? Maaf kalau saya sudah bersikap tidak sopan," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Perkenalkan, saya Ranka Lee. Salam kenal," lanjutnya sambil membungukkan badan sopan.

"Nama saya Sheryl, salam kenal juga, Nona Lee," kata Sheryl, memperkenalkan diri dengan nama kecilnya.

Si wanita berambut ungu yang tadi sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Ranka kini pamit pergi, meninggalkan Sheryl dan Ranka berdua saja.

"Jadi, Sheryl-san, ada urusan apa anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?"

Sheryl menggeleng. "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa. Selain untuk meminta maaf atas ketidak hadiran saya pada pesta pertunangan kalian, saya juga ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua secara langsung, tapi tampaknya saya hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat pada anda ya?" kata Sheryl. "Tolong sampaikan ucapan selamat saya pada Alto juga kalau begitu." Pintanya dengan tersenyum.

Ranka mengangguk, membalas senyuman Sheryl. "Tentu saja, pasti akan kusampaikan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk memberi selamat kepada kami," kata Ranka sambil membungkuk lagi sebentar.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan minta undur diri sekarang. Saya harap tidak mengganggu kegiatan Anda, Nona Lee. Sampai jumpa," katanya sambil mulai melangkah pergi.

Namun belum juga dia bisa melangkah lebih dari dua langkah, Ranka mencegahnya.

"Umm... anooo, Sheryl-san, apakah setelah ini anda sibuk?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Bisakah kita berbicara sedikit lebih lama lagi, di rumah saya mungkin?" dan tatapannya sedikit menunjukkan permohonan.

Awalnya Sheryl ingin menolak permintaan itu, bagaimana kalau nanti Alto datang kesana dan mengenalinya? Bisa gawat karena mungkin saja saat ini seluruh istana sedang gempar karena hilangnya dirinya. Namun, melihat tatapan Ranka, Sheryl jadi tidak tega.

"Tidak, saya tidak sibuk setelah ini, hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar kota. Saya tidak keberatan kok kalau kita mengobrol sebentar," kata Sheryl. "Tapi apakah anda yakin mau membawa orang asing ke rumah? Ah, dan tolong jangan berbicara formal dengan saya, rasanya sedikit risih."

Ranka langsung memasang senyum lega. "Kalau begitu mari kita langsung ke rumah-_ku _sekarang, Sheryl-san," ajak Ranka, menarik tangan Sheryl. "Dan Sheryl-san juga harus berbicara dengan bahasa santai saja ya denganku!"

Sheryl yang berada di belakang Ranka hanya bisa memasang wajah dilema, tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sekeras apa-pun dia berusaha melupakan perasaannya pada Alto, dia akan tetap merasa cemburu dengan sedikit rasa kesal melihat tunangan Alto yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Sheryl ingin tahu apa yang membuat Alto jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Sheryl ingin tahu apa yang dimiliki Ranka tapi tidak dia miliki untuk memikat hati Alto. Sheryl ingin tahu! Dia putus asa ingin tahu. Dan saat dia mengetahui kenyataannya, mungkin dia bisa mulai benar-benar melupakan mimpinya akan kisah cintanya bersama Alto dan menerima takdirnya sebagai ratu untuk melakukan pernikahan politik, dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal, dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai.

# # #

"Silahkan duduk," ujar Ranka.

Sheryl memperhatikan sekelilingnya, rumah itu sederhana bercat putih, seperti rumah-rumah kebanyakan. Di dindingnya tergantung foto-foto Ranka Lee bersama kakaknya, yang baru Sheryl ketahui sebagai komandan tentara di kerajaannya, Ozma Lee. Ada juga beberapa foto yang melibatkan Alto.

"Ranka, sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Alto?" tanya Sheryl sambil tetap memperhatikan foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding, tak sekalipun tampak berniat duduk.

"Eh? Sejak pertama kali Alto-kun mampir kesini, waktu itu kakakku menyeretnya kemari setelah diterimanya Alto-kun sebagai bagian dari tentara kerajaan, meski Cuma sebagai pengawal pribadi Ratu," jawab Ranka.

_Cuma sebagai pengawal pribadi Ratu ya? _Batin Sheryl pahit, menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Alto tidak ingin menjadi pengawal pribadinya.

Sheryl berbalik, menatap Ranka. "Jadi, Ranka, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku tadi?"

Ranka mendadak gelisah. "Tapi, bisakah Sheryl-san menjaga pembicaraan ini sebagai rahasia dari Alto-kun?" tanya Ranka.

Sheryl memasang wajah bingung, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"A-aku hanya merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini Alto-kun bersikap sedikit aneh. Apa kira-kira Sheryl-san tahu penyebabnya?"

"Aneh... seperti apa?" Sheryl melangkah mendekati kursi kosong yang berseberangan dengan kursi Ranka kemudian mendudukinya.

Ranka bimbang, matanya menatap ke arah mana pun selain mata Sheryl, menghindar. "Dia, Alto-kun, sering melamun, kadang tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku. Takutku, bahwa Alto-kun mulai menyukai gadis selain aku."

Sheryl tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat, mendadak kesal.

"Ranka," panggil Sheryl, berusaha menguasai dirinya, menekan amarahnya. Dan ketika mata Ranka menatap Sheryl, wajah Sheryl sudah menampakkan sebuah senyuman, entah senyuman yang seperti apa, tapi tampaknya Sheryl berhasil tersenyum dengan baik karena wajah Ranka tampak merileks begitu melihatnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ranka. Alto sudah memutuskan untuk bertunangan denganmu, selangkah mengikat dirinya padamu. Jadi kalau pun dia mulai menyukai gadis lain, dia sudah terikat padamu, Ranka. Kau... tidak perlu khawatir, tidak perlu meragukannya. Karena Ratu-nya sendiri pun akan dia lawan jika kau meminta."

Ranka terdiam, perlahan wajahnya tertunduk. "Tapi, Sheryl-san, apakah aku ini serakah jika menginginkan Alto-kun, hatinya, dirinya, untuk diriku sendiri? Tidak bolehkah Sheryl-san, jika aku mencintainya sebegini dalamnya?"

Dan Sheryl melihatnya, setetes bening air mata yang jatuh ke pangkuan Ranka. "Kau boleh menginginkannya, kau boleh mencintainya," ujar Sheryl, pada awalnya pelan. "Tapi pada siapa Alto memutuskan untuk memberikan segalanya adalah keputusannya sendiri. Jangan biarkan aku mengulangi perkataanku, Ranka, padamulah dia sudah menyerahkan segalanya. Kau sudah memiliki segalanya," kemudian tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suara tiap katanya.

Setelah kebekuan suasana untuk beberapa saat, Sheryl tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Tanpa berpamitan, dia berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Dalam hatinya dia sudah memutuskan.

_Aku tidak bisa merelakan Alto. Aku tidak bisa merelakannya pada seorang wanita yang bahkan meragukannya, yang bahkan masih mengeluh setelah memilikinya, memilikinya yang tidak memilih diriku._

Saat Sheryl berhenti di tengah jalan dan menengadah ke atas, dia melihat langit biru begitu cerah dihiasi awan-awan tipis. Sayang Sheryl harus melihatnya dengan mata basah karena airmata, tidak tersembunyi dari apa pun.

"Sayang sekali hari ini tidak hujan," gumamnya lirih. Karena hujan mungkin bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya, menyembunyikan bukti akan hatinya yang lemah.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sheryl menyeka airmatanya, kemudian dengan perlahan [seolah sedang mengumpulkan kembali harga diri dan tekad di setiap langkahnya] dia berjalan pulang menuju istana. Kali ini dia akan masuk lewat gerbang depan.

# # #

"Hei, Alto, bagaimana kabar tunanganmu?" tanya Michael, salah seorang teman seprofesi Alto, seorang pria _playboy _yang mencurigakan. "Kau baik-baik saja dengan Ranka kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Altooo~," tegur Michael, mendekat beberapa _centi_ kearah Alto.

Masih diam, bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa, bahkan mulai memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Al..." belum sempat Michael selesai menyebut nama Alto, pintu besar di belakangnya menjeplak terbuka langsung membentur bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sakiiittt!" serunya sembari berjongkok, memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"BERISIK!" seru seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut. "Tidak bisakah kalian diam saat aku sedang bekerja," yang ternyata adalah Sheryl.

Michael dan Alto menoleh melihat Ratu mereka yang berwajah kesal karena marah. Segera Michael berdiri dari posisinya.

"Hahaha, ma-maafkan aku Sri Baginda Ratu, maaf," kata Michael sambil tertawa _nervous _sambil masih memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang tadi terbentur pintu.

Melihatnya [Michael], Sheryl malah semakin kesal, muncul kerutan diantara dahinya. "Cukup berdiri diam dan jadilah pengawal yang baik," ujarnya dengan tatapan dingin menusuk, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan menutup pintunya dengan suara keras [bantingan], agak membuat Michael terlonjak kaget, dan Alto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Uwaaah, akhir-akhir ini sensinya tinggi sekali," komentar Michael sambil memperhatikan pintu.

Alto tidak merespon terhadap komentar Michael, yang dimana hal itu menarik perhatian Michael.

"Hei, Alto," panggil Michael. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya, berjalan mendekati pilar di depannya, pada dasarnya Michael memang cukup mengenal Alto dan Sheryl. "Semenjak Yang Mulia diangkat menjadi Ratu, kalian tampak menjauh. Sebelumnya, pasti Sheryl akan menyempatkan dirinya bersantai dan mengusilimu, yang akan kau tanggapi dengan kekesalan yang tidak akan bertahan lama begitu melihatnya tertawa. Pokoknya terlihat akrab sekali. Tapi sekarang kalian berdua benar-benar jadi saling tegang satu sama lain." dan menyender pada pilar sambil bersendekap.

"Che," Alto membuang muka. "Kau berisik, Michael. Jangan mencoba mengurusi orang lain, urusi saja Klan sana! Dan jangan mulai mencoba mengatakan sesuatu seolah aku dan dia ini kekasih yang sedang bertengkar."

"Ahhh, aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Kau hanya bisa mencintai Ranka, bukan?"

Dan Alto kembali terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Michael masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh dan Sheryl masih berada tepat di balik pintu mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

_Sorry, after all,..._

Arak-arakkan kerajaan Vajra memasuki wilayah kerajaan Macross. Semua penduduk menatapnya dengan takjub di sepanjang sisi jalan. Di depan gerbang istana, sudah menunggu sang Ratu [Sheryl] bersama para pengawalnya, yang diantaranya adalah Alto, Michael, Ozma, dan seorang wanita berambut biru bernama Klan.

Dari kendaraan kerajaan, turunlah seorang wanita berambut biru mengenakan kacamata, kemudian disusul seorang pria muda berambut pirang bermata merah. Yang Mulia Pangeran Vajra [Brera Sterne] dan asistennya [Grace O'connor].

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Macross," sambut Sheryl dengan senyum.

Grace membalasnya dengan senyuman sedangkan Brera hanya mengangguk sopan. Kemudian mereka semua mulai berjalan memasuki istana, dimulai dari Sheryl, Brera, Grace, dan diikuti oleh sisanya.

Langkah-langkah mereka menggema sepanjang koridor menuju ruang pertemuan, mengisi keheningan yang entah kenapa terasa berat dan menekan. Semua orang merasakannya, dan mereka semua mengabaikannya.

Di ruang rapat, pengawal yang diizinkan memasuki ruang rapat hanyalah Alto dan Ozma Lee, masing-masing berdiri di kiri-kanan Sheryl. Brera duduk di hadapan Sheryl dengan Grace berdiri di samping kanannya.

Setelah semuanya telah menempati tempat duduk masing-masing, Grace angkat bicara, "Saya rasa kita sudah tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi bukan, _Queen Sheryl_? Pernikahan politik bukanlah hal yang langka lagi dalam dunia kita. Hari ini kita berhadapan seperti ini pun untuk membahas mengenai penggabungan kekuasaan kerajaan Macross dengan kerajaan Vajra lewat jalur pernikahan," katanya masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau saya katakan saya menolak _lamaran pernikahan_ ini, apa yang akan kalian, pihak kerajaan Vajra, lakukan?" tanya Sheryl. "Seperti kata kalian, kita sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan intrik-intrik politik kerajaan, dan saya yakin jika saya menolak tawaran kalian ini, kalian tidak akan angkat kaki dengan baik-baik dari kerajaan ini sebelum mendapatkan kekuasaan di wilayah ini. Benar begitu bukan?"

Grace memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk, membuat permukaan kaca itu berkilat oleh efek cahaya. "Tidak salah anda menjadi Ratu di usia semuda ini tanpa menghancurkan negara ini dalam waktu sehari setelah dilantik."

Sheryl tersenyum, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa, malah tangannya mulai bergerak meraba permukaan meja, semakin dekat dengan _teko_ teh yang disediakan di dekatnya. Ketika jemari Sheryl sudah menyentuh pegangan _teko _tersebut, dengan anggun Sheryl mengangkatnya dan menuangkan sendiri isinya ke dalam cangkirnya. Dari cangkir yang sedikit demi sedikit terisi penuh itu mengepul asap putih dan menguar aroma khas teh hitam.

"Anda mau teh juga?" tanya Sheryl menawarkan sembari meletakkan kembali _teko _teh ke meja.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Yang Mulia Brera tidak terlalu menyukai teh," jawab Grace sopan.

Sheryl masih tetap tersenyum, mengangkat cangkirnya dan mulai menyesap teh-nya sedikit demi sedikit. Ketika dia sudah puas membuat Grace O'connor gusar menunggu, meski ekspresi itu tersembunyi dengan baik di balik topeng senyuman sopannya itu tapi Sheryl tahu bahwa Grace mulai gusar, Sheryl meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Sebelumnya saya akan minta maaf terlebih dahulu," kata Sheryl lamat-lamat, seolah sengaja menciptakan atmosfer yang lebh berat dan tegang daripada yang sudah ada. "Tapi silahkan angkat kaki dari wilayah kerajaanku ini sekarang juga," kemudian langsung mengatakan maksudnya tanpa tambahan tidak penting lain.

Sheryl melihatnya, sedetik saat topeng tenang Grace pecah, dan ekspresi datar Brera tak lagi datar dengan matanya yang menyipit menyiratkan bahaya.

Keheningan merebak di ruangan itu dengan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Grace berkata, "Oh, begitu." Tampaknya sudah berhasil menata kembali emosinya yang diruntuhkan kalimat _frontal _Sheryl. "Sayang sekali, padahal kami ingin kerajaan ini seperti apa adanya saat kami memilikinya. Padahal, sepertinya rakyatnya ramah-ramah dan bisa dimanfaatkan. Sayang sekali sekarang harus hancur."

_Ah, bahaya! Bahaya!_ Pikiran Sheryl berseru. Mendadak saja rasa percaya diri Sheryl runtuh, keringat dingin menetes dari tengkuknya. Sheryl Nome merasa ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sheryl tergagap, pikiran buruk berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Senyum sopan Grace berubah menjadi senyuman licik. "Raja dan Ratu menginginkan perluasan wilayah ke tempat ini. Dengan cara apa pun. Dan ketika cara damai yang kami tawarkan tidak berhasil, berarti Cuma ada satu jalan saja bukan? Kami akan menguasai tempat ini dengan paksa. Apakah kau pernah memikirkan kemungkinan terjadinya perang selama kepemimpinanmu? Sudahkah kau mempersiapkan kerajaan ini untuk menghadapinya? Aku bertaruh atas namaku sendiri bahwa kerajaan ini pasti jatuh ke tangan kami."

BRAK!

Sheryl berdiri tiba-tiba, menggebrak meja, menyebabkan kursi yang tadi didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang dan cangkir terguling menyebabkan teh-nya tumpah menodai taplak meja.

"Hentikan!" kata Sheryl dengan nada tinggi. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh kerajaan ini!"

Ozma dan Alto segera maju ke depan Sheryl, memasang sikap tubuh melindungi Sheryl. Ekspresi keduanya nyaris seperti cerminan ekspresi Sheryl, campuran amarah dan rasa takut.

"Oh, cobalah sebisamu untuk melindungi kerajaan ini. Ah, tapi kami akan berikan waktu tiga hari untukmu untuk berpikir. Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang harus kau lakukan! Kami sudah berikan pilihan jalan damai, jangan sampai kau salah memilih jalan kehancuran akibat kekeraskepalaanmu itu, _Queen_!"

Brera yang sedari tadi memang tidak ambil bagian dari perdebatan itu kini beranjak berdiri, dan tanpa berkata-kata mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

Melihat atasannya sudah beranjak pergi, Grace pun mengikuti di belakangnya. Tepat sebelum Grace benar-benar keluar ruangan, tengah berdiri sambil memegangi gagang pintu, Grace menoleh menatap Sheryl, kemudian berkata untuk terakhir kalinya pada sang Ratu hari itu, "Kami akan berkemah di bukit belakang selama tiga hari ini. Kemudian, tiga hari dari sekarang itu, kami akan kembali kemari menagih jawaban. Sampai jumpa," lalu benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Ketika gema suara pintu yang tertutup sudah menghilang, Sheryl jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menatap lantai dengan nanar.

Diam-diam Alto memberi isyarat pada Ozma meninggalkan keduanya sendirian. Meski awalnya Ozma tidak setuju, tapi akhirnya dia meninggalkan ruangan itu sendiri dengan agak berat hati. Setelahnya, Alto berjalan mendekati Sheryl dan berjongkok di samping Sheryl, dengan lembut mengelus-elus punggung gadis itu.

"Sheryl," panggil Alto.

Sheryl menaikkan tatapannya memandang wajah Alto yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan khawatir. "Al...to," gumam Sheryl. Kemudian airmatanya tumpah, dengan penuh rasa frustasi dia memeluk Alto. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Seharusnya aku tidak memprovokasi mereka. Aku tahu mereka serius, Alto, mereka bersungguh-sungguh terhadap ancaman mereka. Sekarang kerajaan ini dalam ambang kehancuran hanya setengah jam setelah kedatangan mereka. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sheryl berkata dengan menjerit-jerit.

Alto tidak berkata apa-apa, dengan sabar memeluk Sheryl dan mengelus-elus punggungnya, sama seperti yang sering dia lakukan saat keduanya masih anak-anak dulu.

Bahkan sampai Sheryl tertidur karena lelah menyesali diri sendiri, Alto terus menemaninya, menggendongnya dari ruang pertemuan ke kamar sang Ratu dan baru meninggalkan Sheryl saat pagi hendak menjelang.

Sisa waktu : Dua hari.

_... after all, I...I..._

Sisa waktu : 23 jam.

Sheryl tengah duduk sambil memeluk lutut diatas kasurnya, matanya menatap hampa entah kemana, dan pikirannya terbang melayang jauh tidak berada di tempat tubuhnya berada.

Selama dua hari terakhir ini, Sheryl telah mengurung diri di kamarnya, menolak melakukan apa-pun bahkan untuk makan. Ruangan besar sebagai kamar tidurnya itu dikuncinya dari dalam, tak membiarkan siapa pun menginterupsi pikirannya yang tengah merenungkan tindakan selanjutnya, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan di masa depan dan apa yang mestinya dia lakukan untuk.

Ah, tapi siapa yang akan menginterupsi ketika Sheryl dengan sengaja meliburkan semua pegawai kerajaan selama dua hari ini, membiarkan mereka semua menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga yang mereka cintai.

Keluarga ya?

Sheryl tidak pernah merasa memiliki orang tua. Ingatan akan mendiang Raja dan Ratu sebelumnya itu samar-samar saja, bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Kemudian, orang-orang yang membesarkannya [guru, pengasuh, dan lain-lain]... tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Pegawai adalah pegawai, dan semua pegawai itu hanya mengannggapnya sebagai objek mata pencaharian. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari sekedar hubungan _simbiosis mutualisme_.

Satu-satunya orang yang Sheryl rasa cocok disebut keluarga untuknya mungkin hanya Alto.

Dia mengenal Alto sejak umurnya masih belum genap delapan tahun. Mereka bertemu pertama kali adalah saat musim gugur, seperti saat ini, dengan angin dingin yang berhembus menyapu daun-daun kering yang gugur. Ketika itu Sheryl tengah menyelinap keluar istana, terlalu jenuh dengan tatapan mengasihani dan perlakuan tidak tulus orang-orang kepadanya.

Sheryl diam-diam menyelinap lewat pintu dapur yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari istal. Di istal, Sheryl menemukan sebuah jalan setapak. Penasaran, Sheryl terus berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak tersebut, yang tanpa dia ketahui ternyata terhubung ke tepi sungai.

Di tepi sungai itu dia bertemu dengan Alto, yang dikiranya sebagai wanita karena paras cantiknya. Karena Sheryl belum diperkenalkan pada publik saat itu, wajar bila Alto tidak mengenalinya, Alto langsung menyiramkan air padanya karena telah mengatainya cantik.

Sheryl, masih dengan keegoisan dan sifat manjanya, tentu saja balik marah. Keduanya bertengkar dan saling menyiramkan air satu sama lain. Dan tanpa sadar hari telah menjadi sore dan keduanya berbaring kelelahan di tepi sungai.

Kemudian... kemudian...

Kemudian segalanya berjalan seperti saat ini.

Sheryl adalah Ratu.

Alto adalah tentara. Pengawalnya.

Sheryl adalah Ratu.

Dan Alto adalah tunangan gadis lain.

Sheryl adalah Ratu.

Dan Sheryl mencintai Alto. Mencintainya. Mencintainya. Mencintainya.

Sampai terasa sesak.

Ah, bahkan saat kerajaannya sedang menghadapi ultimatum dari kerajaan lain, pikiran Sheryl masih bisa memikirkan Alto hingga melupakan segalanya. Saat memikirkan Alto... segalanya pudar, menipis dan hilang, menyisakan _kita _[Alto dan Sheryl] dan _aku mencintaimu._

_Seandainya aku bisa membuang segalanya_, batin Sheryl. _Tidak, bukan seandainya, tapi aku memang akan membuang segalanya asal bisa bersamanya, jika dia memilih bersamaku_, kemudian meralatnya sendiri.

_...Just... only..._

Sisa waktu : 20 jam.

Alto berdiri seorang diri di balkon rumahnya ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Selamat malam, Alto-kun," sapa Ranka dengan ceria saat Alto membuka pintu.

Awalnya Alto memang kaget, tapi kemudian dipaksakannya dirinya untuk tersenyum. Bagaimana pun juga yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah tunangannya, gadis yang _dia cintai_. "Selamat malam, Ranka. Ada apa malam-malam begini? Ayo masuk!" Alto sedikit menyingkir ke samping untuk memberi ruang bagi Ranka untuk lewat.

Ranka tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah Ranka masuk, Alto menutup pintu dengan perlahan, mempersilahkan Ranka ke ruang tamu sementara dirinya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman hangat bagi Ranka. Begitu kembali dari dapur, dilihatnya Ranka sedang berdiri sambil memegang foto kecil berbingkai yang biasanya terletak di atas nakas, di sebelah foto keluarganya.

"Ranka," panggil Alto. "Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Alto.

Didekatinya Ranka dan mengambil kembali foto tersebut dari tangan Ranka, kemudian meletakkannya kembali pada tempat semula.

"Itu tadi... foto Sheryl-san?" tanya Ranka lirih.

"Kau kenal?" Alto balik bertanya.

Ranka mengangguk, berjalan mendekati sofa dan duduk disana. "Tempo hari aku bertemu dengannya di kota. Dia menitipkan salam dan ucapan selamat untukmu, Alto-kun," kata Ranka. "Sheryl-san, dia,... sangat cantik ya."

Alto menyerahkan minuman hangat yang tadi dia buat kepada Ranka yang diterima Ranka dengan ucapan terima kasih. "Mungkin aku tidak pernah cerita, tapi aku dan Sheryl teman sejak kecil," ujar Alto, duduk berhadapan dengan Ranka, kemudian menyesap minuman hangat miliknya sendiri. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ranka hanya menggenggam cangkirnya, membiarkan kehangatan cairan itu menghangatkan tangannya yang kedinginan akibat keluar rumah malam-malam seperti ini, wajahnya tertunduk dan tatapannya tertuju ke lantai.

Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang buka suara untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mereka terlibat keheningan yang masing-masing beda persepsi dalam menanggapinya. Alto tidak terlalu peduli, pikirannya tengah terfokus pada hal lain. Sedangkan Ranka, dia khawatir dan gelisah, semakin lama keheningan berjalan rasanya Ranka semakin ingin gusar dan ingin memecahnya tapi tidak cukup berani untuk melakukannya.

Nyaris saja Ranka tidak bisa menahan airmatanya dan akan menangis di depan Alto kalau saja tiba-tiba tidak terdengat suara gedoran pintu.

"RANKA! RANKA!" suara kakaknya, Ozma.

"Ah, itu kakak," komentar Ranka.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya untukmu pulang, Ranka. Kapten tampaknya mulai cemas tuh," kata Alto sambil tersenyum, meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

Ranka juga ikut meletakkan cangkir di meja, kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan dibimbing Alto. Begitu pintu terbuka, wajah sangat Ozma lah yang menyambut mereka. Ranka pulang bersama Ozma, diantar oleh Alto di beranda.

Alto terus berdiri di beranda sampai sosok Ozma dan Ranka tidak lagi terlihat oleh matanya. Alto kembali ke dalam dan menyambar mantelnya, kemudian keluar lagi dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Alto berjalan mengikuti jalan menuju istana, tapi di tengah jalan langkah Alto berubah menjadi derap langkah. Alto berlari.

"Sheryl," gumamnya di tengah nafasnya yang memburu.

_...Only you that I can love._

Sheryl kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Brera. Posisi Grace sama seperti 3 hari sebelumnya, berdiri di samping kanan Brera. Hanya di belakang Sheryl kini hanya berdiri Alto seorang diri, tanpa Ozma.

"Dimana pengawalmu yang seorang lagi, _Queen_?" tanya Grace sekedar berbasa-basi.

Sheryl tidak menjawab.

Grace memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Tapi kurasa mengenai pengawalmu yang seorang lagi itu tidak penting, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung dengarkan apa jawabanmu saja?"

Tangan Sheryl di bawah meja gemetar dan kebetulan Alto melihatnya, ah bukan kebetulan, tapi Alto memang selalu memperhatikannya sejak pagi ini. Alto pun meletakkan tangannya lembut di pundak Sheryl, berharap tindakan itu bisa membuat sang Ratu menjadi sedikit tenang.

Merasakan sentuhan tangan Alto, dipejamkannya matanya sejenak sambil menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, Sheryl merasa dirinya siap menjawab.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sheryl, menatap lurus pada sang pangeran yang belum sekali pun bersuara. "Aku mengerti posisiku, tapi aku tidak sudi. Tidak sudi menyerahkan negaraku pada orang-orang seperti kalian, yang sudah sangat terlihat tidak akan menghargai negara ini dan hanya ingin memanfaatkannya. Aku tidak ingin negeri ini dihancurkan oleh kalian."

Grace menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sheryl. "Oh, kau berniat menghancurkan negaramu sendiri kalau begitu? Kau tahu, sudah ada pasukan yang mengepung negara ini, siap menyerang saat sinyal yang mengisyaratkan negosiasi gagal ditembakkan. Kau masih menolak jalan damai?"

"Lebih baik negeri ini hancur, kuhancurkan oleh tanganku sendiri, daripada kuserahkan pada kalian yang berarti penyiksaan!" Sheryl berkata dengan nada suara rendah, penuh dengan kepasrahan. "Aku menyerah terhadap negara ini. Biarkan saja hancur, aku tidak peduli. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" potong Grace.

Sheryl mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak, merasakan kembali pegangan lembut Alto sedikit mengerat pada pundaknya, memberikannya dorongan keberanian untuk kembali berbicara. "Tapi aku memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap rakyatku. Jadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh mereka semua."

Grace memasang wajah terganggu mendengar jawaban Sheryl, dahinya mengernyit dan tangannya disendekapkan. "Dan apakah kau sedang berpikir bisa mengalahkan tentara kerajaan kami?"

"Tidak," jawab Sheryl cepat. "Meski,..." Sheryl menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap lurus ke arah jendela kaca. "negara ini hancur, tidak akan kubiarkan rakyatku hancur," kemudian kembali menatap Grace dengan tatapan penuh tekad. "Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa jadi ratu? Aku jadi ratu bukan karena keturunan saja tahu! Jangan panggil aku Sheryl Nome, sang Ratu, kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi rakyatku!"

BLARRR!

Dan tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan yang mengakhiri kalimat Sheryl.

Brera berdiri. "Negosiasi batal. Ini berarti kerajaan Macross menyatakan perang. Kode: penghancuran. Jangan biarkan ada yang selamat," katanya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Senyum Grace kembali tersungging mendengar kalimat Brera tersebut, sebuah senyum kejam. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyelematkan rakyatmu, Yang Mulia Ratu. Kata-kata pangeran kami adalah mutlak, absolut, yang berarti kenyataan."

Giliran telapak tangan Sheryl yang mengepal. "Sudah kubilang, tidak akan kubiarkan, kan?" katanya pelan. "Memangnya kau pikir kenapa hari ini begini sepi?"

Langkah Grace dan Alto berhenti di tengah jalan. "Hmmm... memangnya orang-orang itu bisa melarikan diri, eh?" Grace berkata kepada Brera. "Apakah berarti perintahmu tidak lagi mutlak, _Prince?_" tanyanya dengan wajah seolah tidak bersalah.

Hal itu memancing kemarahan Sheryl. "Katakan saja apa maksudmu sebenarnya!" bentaknya, beranjak berdiri.

Alto yang tadi berdiri di belakang Sheryl kini berganti posisi menjadi di sampingnya.

Grace kembali tersenyum licik. "Tidak mungkin mereka bisa melarikan diri. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, tempat ini _terkepung_. Semuanya akan hancur, dan menjadi milik kami seperti rencana semula." Kemudian seperti sebelumnya, Grace dan Brera berlalu.

Sheryl kembali merosot ke lantai. "Sudah kuduga," katanya pelan sambil tersenyum pahit. "Maafkan aku. Maaf."

Layaknya pengulangan, Alto berjongkok di samping Sheryl, tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya menenangkan dengan sentuhan tangan, kali ini Alto memeluknya, merengkuh seluruh tubuh gadis itu di lengannya. Seperti semalam.

Semalam, sepulang Ranka dari rumahnya, Alto melepas segalanya ketika mengetahui mungkin ini terakhir kali mereka [dirinya dan Sheryl] bisa bersama. Dia berlari dengan seluruh kemampuannya menuju istana, hanya untuk menemukan istana besar nan megah itu kosong, gelap, dan dingin. Dirinya langsung bergegas menuju kamar Sheryl, dan menemukan gadis itu menangis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri di atas kasur.

Kapan terakhir kali Alto melihat gadis itu menangis? Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam masa kebersamaan mereka Alto melihat gadis itu menitikkan air matanya kecuali dua hari yang lalu dan malam ini. Didekatinya Sheryl, kemudian dengan hati-hati dipeluknya gadis itu.

"Sheryl," panggil Alto malam itu. "Kalau kau menderita, kau bisa melepaskan segalanya. Mau kau hancurkan negara ini juga aku tidak peduli. Apa pun yang kau perbuat aku tidak peduli, asalkan kau bahagia Sheryl. Jadi, jangan menangis, Sheryl," katanya.

Sheryl menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kau bicara apa, Alto?" tanyanya bingung. "Kau... ini bicara apa? Menghancurkan negara ini?" masih dengan gumaman. Kemudian Sheryl mengibaskan lengan Alto yang memeluknya, lalu dicengkramnya kerah mantel yang dipakai pemuda berambut biru itu. "APA MAKSUDMU MENGHANCURKAN NEGARA INI? KALAU NEGARA INI HANCUR, AKU JUGA HANCUR ALTO!" teriaknya di hadapan Alto. "Alto... Alto... aku tidak memiliki apa pun selain negara ini Alto. Jadi kalau negara ini tidak ada, maka tidak ada pula alasanku untuk hidup," nada suaranya kembali melirih, menatap Alto dengan tatapan yang mulai kembali kosong.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Alto menyentuh pipi Sheryl yang basah oleh airmata. "Kau yang bicara apa, Sheryl. Kau memilikiku. Aku tidak peduli karena aku baru saja memutuskan akan terus di sampingmu, selamanya. Kalau negara ini adalah alasanmu untuk hidup, maka alasanku untuk hidup adalah dirimu dan segala sesuatu yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Karena sejak dahulu tanpa aku sendiri menyadarinya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melindungimu, bahkan tanpa sadar aku menjadi tentara untuk tujuan itu."

Airmata Sheryl surut, tak lagi mengalir sederas tadi. "Apakah itu berarti kau mencintaiku, Alto? Mencintaiku daripada kau mencintai tunanganmu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikah denganku saja? Kenapa kau mengatakan '_tidak ada hubungannya' _denganku ketika kau bertunangan dengan gadis itu?"

Alto tersenyum. "Karena saat itu aku sedang menyangkal perasaanku sendiri, tidak bisa menerima bahwa aku mencintai Ratu-ku sendiri, dan tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk mencintaimu. Tapi, ya. Ya, aku mencintaimu Sheryl, lebih dari siapa pun. Di dunia ini, Cuma kamu," kata Alto, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sheryl dan menempelkan kening keduanya, saling merasakan nafas satu sama lain yang terhembus pada wajah mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap negara ini, Alto?"

"Sudah kubilang, itu terserah padamu. Kalau mau kau hancurkan pun aku tidak peduli," jawab Alto, mengecup puncak kepala Sheryl dengan lembut. "Yang aku perlukan hanya dirimu."

Sheryl tersenyum, memeluk Alto semakin erat. "Kalau begitu sama denganku. Asal bersamamu, segalanya, negara dan kekuasaan, aku tidak butuh. Tapi... bagaimana dengan rakyat, Alto? Kita tidak mungkin kan meninggalkan mereka dan kabur sendirian?"

Alto diam beberapa saat kemudian berkata, "Biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini. Malam ini, biarkan aku memelukmu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Setelah itu, akan kuusahakan sesuatu agar rakyat selamat."

Sheryl mengangguk, matanya sedikit demi sedikit terasa berat oleh rasa nyaman pelukan Alto yang membuatnya mengantuk. Sebelum Sheryl terlelap, Sheryl berkata, "Aku percaya padamu, Alto. Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih."

Dan samar-samar mendengar jawaban Alto. "Selamat tidur Sheryl, aku juga mencintaimu."

# # #

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi pasukan tentara Kerajaan Vajra untuk merubah wilayah Macross menjadi lautan api. Bangunan-bangunan hangus terbakar dan banyak yang sudah rubuh. Langit berwarna kelabu oleh kepulan asap. Ribuan anak panah jatuh bagaikan hujan menghujani tanah dan atap, meninggalkan bekas sebuah lubang sebelum kemudian ikut terbakar bersama api.

Semua orang berlarian dengan panik berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Ada yang berhasil dan ada yang tidak. Yang berhasil selamat dari kebakaran rumah mereka sendiri kini sedang digiring oleh tentara kerajaan untuk mengungsi, melewati jalan teraman untuk menghindari tentara musuh.

Ranka tidak bergeming dari posisinya, menatap rumahnya yang perlahan demi perlahan dimakan api, hangus dan nyaris hancur. Dia menolak untuk bersikap panik seperti orang-orang. Kalau pun bisa, Ranka tidak mau meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri itu sekarang juga. Tidak tanpa kedua orang berharganya. Ozma dan Alto.

Semalam Alto memang telah mengabarkan kemungkinan terburuk tersebut kepada Ranka dan Ozma, beserta seluruh pasukan kerajaan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, sekuat apa mereka berusaha, tetap saja sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari serangan Kerajaan Vajra.

Mendadak terdengar suara derap langkah kaki kuda yang semakin lama semakin keras, mengindikasikan bahwa mereka semua sudah dekat. Orang-orang semakin panik, menjerit-jerit dan menangis. Tanpa menyadari pun mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah musuh, yang siap memenggal kepala mereka semua dalam keadaan berdiri dan menjerit panik.

Takut! Takut! Takut!

Suara langkah itu membuat badan Ranka gemetaran dan matanya membelalak lebar.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Ranka belum mau mati sekarang. Tidak setelah akhirnya dia mendapatkan Alto. Tidak setelah dia bahkan belum menyecap separuh dari kebahagiaannya yang baru awalnya.

Dan tampaklah pasukan itu, dipimpin seorang lelaki berjubah ungu. Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan, bermata merah, dan berambut pirang mencolok. Sekali lihat saja sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia adalah Brera Sterne, sang pangeran. Di belakang sang pangeran mengikut lebih dari dua puluh pasukan, siap dengan pedang mereka yang mengkilap tajam di tangan.

Refleks, Ranka mundur ke belakang, tidak sadar bahwa punggungnya menabrak dinding batu rumah yang terbakar. Baru ketika dia merasakan sakit dan panasnya dia jatuh terduduk ke tanah dan mengaduh kesakitan. Ketika Ranka mendongak, kembali menatap ke depan, menatap para pasukan Kerajaan Vajra, dia melihatnya saat para musuh itu memulai eksekusi masal, memenggal setiap individu yang berada dalam jangkauan mereka.

Kurang dekat? Maju!

Kabur? Kejar!

Layaknya menyaksikan pesta perburuan para penghuni hutan. Biadab dan tanpa belas kasihan.

Dan Ranka menangis membayangkan dirinya menjadi salah satu target dari perburuan ini.

_Kakak, tolong aku! Alto-kun, tolong aku! Siapa pun, tolong aku! _Jerit Ranka dalam hati.

Perhatian salah satu tentara kini tertuju pada sosok Ranka, membuat Ranka makin membelalak dan gemetaran. Tangannya mencengkeram erat tanah. Sementara kuda si tentara sengaja dibuat berderap pelan, menimbulkan efek yang lebih dramatis.

Ketika si tentara siap dengan pedangnya yang terhunus ke arah Ranka, dan Ranka mengira dirinya benar-benar akan mati, seseorang menyela pada jarak diantara keduanya langsung menusukkan pedang miliknya ke tenggorokan sang tentara.

"Kakak!" seru Ranka kaget, separuhnya lagi adalah perasaan lega.

Berlatar belakang kepala yang terjatuh tertarik gravitasi dan darah yang menyembur dari bekas tebasan, Ozma tersenyum menghadap adiknya dan berkata, "Yo, Ranka. Maaf terlambat."

Ranka segera berlari memeluk kakaknya dan menangis lega dalam pelukan itu. "Kakak! Kakak! Syukurlah kau selamat," ujar Ranka.

Ozma membelai rambut hijau adiknya dengan penuh sayang, tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran adiknya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mengungsi, Ranka? Seharusnya kau dan Alto sudah pergi mengungsi. Ah, bicara soal Alto, dimana dia sekarang?" bombardir Ozma dengan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan terakhirnya tadi terasa ada penekanan amarah, mungkin karena Alto tidak melindungi adiknya sekarang.

Ranka mendongak, menatap Ozma bingung dengan matanya yang berair. "Bukankah Alto-kun bersama kakak? Aku tidak melihatnya lagi sejak semalam, ah maksudku pagi ini."

Ozma menautkan alisnya. "Tidak. Dia tidak bersamaku. Kupikir dia bersamamu karena seharian ini aku juga tidak melihatnya. Che, kemana perginya anak itu disaat seperti ini? kabur?"

"Kupikir tidak demikian," Dan tahu-tahu ada suara asing yang menyela percakapan Ozma dan Ranka. "Karena sepagian ini dia sedang bersama sang Tuan Putri. Memeluknya dan menenangkan Putri yang hanya bisa menangis itu."

Ozma menoleh ke belakang dengan kaget dan tatapan Ranka berubah menjadi ketakutan. Mereka melihat Brera yang menunggangi kuda putihnya yang bernoda merah darah. Tangannya menggenggam pedang berlumuran darah, dan tatapannya... tatapannya terarah pada mereka berdua, Ozma dan Ranka, tanpa menunjukkan setitik pun emosi. Dingin. Beku. Tak terbaca.

_Mati!_

Itulah ekspresi yang terbaca dari raut Ozma dan Ranka. Tidak perlu waktu banyak sejak pikiran tersebut berkelebat, pedang Brera sudah berayun memotong kepala Ozma dari tubuhnya. Dan Ranka masih membelalak menatapnya, kali ini kosong.

Kemudian mereka bertatapan. Tatapan dingin itu bertemu dengan tatapan kosong tak berjiwa. Seolah dua kehancuran baru saja berpapasan dan bertabrakan. Hening dan bisu.

Brera pun menarik kendali kuda, memutarnya dan berderap meninggalkan Ranka yang tidak memiliki apa-apa selain tubuhnya. Ditinggalkan sendirian. Tanpa kekasih. Tanpa keluarga. Mati meski masih bernafas.

Ah, untuk pertama kalinya Ranka berpikir, _seharusnya tadi aku mati saja_.

# # #

Di kejauhan, tampak bangunan istana yang menjulang megah berkobar merah oleh bara api. Dindingnya yang berwarna putih perlahan hangus dan menghitam, terbakar. Tampak juga para tentara musuh mengepungnya, bersiaga menangkap orang-orang yang mungkin berlari keluar dari istana dengan panik karena kebakaran. Tiada mengetahui bahwa setiap tentara yang bersiaga sudah diperintahkan ikut mengungsi setelah semua rakyat dinyatakan positif selamat, begitu juga dengan tentara yang berperang diperintahkan sedemikian rupa, entah bagaimana caranya para tentara ini menyembunyikan diri di medan perang.

Hingga sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa tidak ada satu pun rakyat kerajaan Macross yang berada dalam wilayahnya, kecuali mereka yang gagal melarikan diri dan mati. Semua rakyatnya tidak berarti pemimpinnya.

Sheryl berada seorang diri di aula istana, duduk di singgasananya sambil memandangi potret dirinya saat pelantikan yang dipajang begitu besar di dinding aula. Di tangan Sheryl, terdapat sebuah foto kecil berbingkai yang menggambarkan dua orang anak kecil. Background gambar tersebut adalah sebuah tepi sungai yang dikenali sebagai tempat Sheryl biasa menghabiskan waktu.

Ya, sungai yang berada di dalam foto itu adalah tempat Alto dan Sheryl sering bermain saat keci. Dan dua anak kecil yang berada dalam foto tersebut adalah Alto dan Sheryl saat masih kecil, terlihat jelas dari ciri-ciri fisik mereka yang mencolok yang tidak banyak berubah dari saat dulu.

"Bernostalgia, eh?" sebuah suara dari seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sheryl, tangan seseorang itu mengelus pipi Sheryl singkat.

Sheryl tersenyum. "Uh-huh," gumamnya sembari mengangguk. "Masihkan mengingat pertemuan pertama kita dulu, Alto?" tanyanya pada seseorang di belakangnya yang ternyata adalah Alto.

"Tentu saja," jawab Alto, menundukkan kepalanya kemudian memberikan satu ciuman di kening Sheryl. "Seperti baru hari kemarin," bisiknya di sebelah telinga Sheryl, tangannya melingkar memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Kemarin malam saat aku sendirian, aku mengenang segalanya," ujar Sheryl. "Dan sekali lagi aku akan menanyakan ini padamu, siapkah kau mati bersamaku?"

Alto masih tersenyum sambil memeluk Sheryl. "Kalau kau mau melompat ke jurang dan pergi ke neraka sekali pun, tolong ajak aku," jawabnya. "Hmm... kurasa kalau aku punya kesempatan, aku harus minta maaf pada Ranka."

"Dan, Sheryl..."

BRAK!Bongkahan kayu bangunan jatuh terbakar api. Satu-persatu. Bagaikan salju yang terus-menerus.

Jatuh!

Jatuh!

Jatuh!

Menyisakan sang Ratu dan Ksatrianya berciuman. Meninggalkan dunia ini hancur, gelap, dan mati.

Berakhir

"_... aku mencintaimu."_

Selamanya

# # #

A/N :

Berakhir sudah kisah ini. ah, salah, AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA SAYA MENYELESAIKAN CERITA INIII!

Well, mungkin cerita ini terasa aneh ya? Apa emang aneh? Iya, pasti aneh. Saya sendiri tidak menyangka akan membuat karakter Sheryl dan Alto menjadi seperti ini. Sangat tidak menyangka bakal se-OOC ini. Dan saya rasa ini ga cocok ya buat angst? Makanya, genrenya saya rubah menjadi Romance/Tragedy.

Umm... lalu, terima kasih pada yang sudah Anda yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Terus, review juga ya! :p

Sign,

14 Februaru 2012

Gokudera J. Vie 


End file.
